Max's Revenge
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Max reaches his limit when he gets pushed too far with Tigress and he wants payback...only in his dreams. And you'll see sides of him you never thought of him before! Happy 2014!
1. Frustration and Tension

I'm starting the new year with a new fic! This has been in my mind since the Christmas holiday and wonder what would happen if Tigress' rivalry with Max goes too far and Max has been pushed to the limit? It's a little different from what Max is, so I thought I'd break the rules a little bit and show different sides of him. Hope you like! And Happy 2014!

* * *

Max's Revenge

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Frustration and Tension

One afternoon at the Jade Palace, Max was busy training at the training hall with Master Tigress and as he's dodging every single move she makes, Max seems increasingly frustrated with trying to go faster and harder because he knows his body and his age can't take that much hard strength and also Tigress is pushing him way too hard with her anger.

Max starts panting heavily as he stands up and asked, "Can we like take a break, please? We've been at this for almost an hour."

"We take breaks at lunchtime." Tigress replied, bitterly.

"I don't think my body can take much more of this." Max said, breathless.

Tigress got on his face and said, "That's too bad. That's the sound of a weak, puny shrimp and I'm gonna toughen you up with everything I got."

"I'm not gonna harden my heart like you." Max stated.

"Watch your tongue. You train with everyone else, but if you think for one second that I'm not, think again! This is my way and you will do what I say because I am better than Arizona, Musaki and everyone else!" Tigress exclaimed.

She then shoves him back to the ground with hard force and runs towards her, knocking him and punching him out with deep fury and slams him down harder and brutally clawing him and Max fell down on the ground, all clawed and mussed up. He slowly gets himself up, but eventually gets back on his feet and got her back with multiple punches, kicks, swings, slams and claws to the face and threw her across the training hall and hits the wall hard.

As Tigress fell down, she could see that Max has regained more strength and took many punches and he comes over to board and places another line above the four lines which shows that Max fought back more times while Tigress won only two times.

As she saw the board, she could not believe that she was being underestimated by Max and she could not accept it and she went towards him and just took every single bit of her anger out on Max and just punched and clawed him in retaliation after that and she grabbed his leg and yanked it, causing Max to scream painfully.

"LET ME GO!" Max screamed.

Tigress slapped him in the face and screamed back, "YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS!"

Soon enough, she came over to choke him, letting her rage take control of her and when she realized what she did, she lets him go while Max was coughing and gasping for air. She looked at him with a very bitter and spiteful look on her face and said, "You didn't deserve to win. I'm sick of the fact that you're better than anyone else."

Max tried to speak, but the impact of being choked was too strong that it almost caused him to lose his voice and Tigress just left him there at the training hall with zero remorse whatsoever and for Max, h had suffered Tigress' anger once too many times before, but this one really hit the final straw.

* * *

Sounds like Max has been pushed too far. Stay tuned!


	2. The Final Straw

And here's where Max reaches his last limit.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Last Straw

3 hours later

Max was recovering from that brutal session with Tigress and he was able to breathe again and all of his wounds were cleaned, but it left him mentally scarred all over again and it has always been that way between him and her; they're enemies and they're back to being friends and then it's back to being enemies again and he's always sick of going through that pattern and it was about all he could take and he can't take it anymore.

Just then, Po comes in the room to see if Max is okay and he sat down on the edge of the bed and asked, "You okay, Maxie?"

Max sits up and replied, "Yes and no."

That response started to confuse Po and asked, "What's the yes and no for?"

"Yes...because I'm okay and I can finally breathe again. And also no...because me and Tigress are stuck on the same pattern; she treated me harshly, then we make up and then we fight again and it gets worse. Each time...she promises me that she'll never take her anger out on me and then...she breaks it again. I don't know why she would never keep a promise like that!" Max exclaimed.

"My guess is...things between you two aren't good again?" asked Po.

"Po...I think I've had all I can take and I can't take it one more second." Max said, seething.

That literally surprised Po to hear what Max had just said because he never expected him to feel so much frustration coming from a 9 year old cub who's been through a lot and in his perspective, Max felt like it was starting all over again, but with Tigress around.

"Max...what are you saying?" asked Po.

Max took one look at Po for a minute and he looked at him deep in the eye and replied, "I want revenge."

"What?!" Po exclaimed.

Max nodded his head at that and that's the one thing he felt that he needed to show Tigress that he can't go through with this much pain again and if it continues, it's gonna get worse and Max can strike back. Po was shocked to hear this and he hoped that he was joking, but with a serious face like that, it just proved it.

"Max...you can't get Tigress back. You said yourself never to start something you can't finish." Po said.

"And you believed me?!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did." Po stated.

Max growls in response to that and he said, "When you get picked on by Tigress, didn't you feel this way?"

"No, I have not. I could never get her back after all the things she said or did to me. Even though it hurts, I would never let her suffer what I suffered. It's not how I am." Po replied.

"Aw, who asked you? I'm actually gonna get her back by sneaking into her dreams and place them into nightmares for her." Max stated.

"How are you gonna do that?" asked Po, confusedly.

Max chuckles mischievously and replied, "Simple...I'm gonna scare her straight. So much so that she'll wet herself."

"That sounds kinda mean." Po replied.

"Well, she was mean to me first. She's always promised me that she'll never lose her temper on me and she gets right back to doing it anyway. It's always been that way, Po. The one thing she's not good at is keeping her own promises. I've given her many chances and she always messes it up." Max added.

"I really wish you can reconsider." Po said, in a worried tone.

"No need to, Po. She'll get what's coming to her." Max said, in a sinister smirk.

* * *

Uh-oh...sounds like Max is serious! Stay tuned!


	3. Hidden Secret

This chapter was a little short...so bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hidden Secret

As Max walks out of the Jade Palace with Musaki and Arizona, he takes one more look at the palace and he's gonna get Tigress back, knowing fully exact that the same pattern is getting old and he's fed up. But he doesn't want Musaki or Arizona to know that because he doesn't want to see this side of him to them yet.

"You okay, Max?" asked Arizona.

Max turned to Arizona and he replied, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?" asked Arizona.

"Positive. I'm definitely fine. I was a little banged up, but I'm doing okay." Max added.

Arizona wasn't quite sure about that answer and he hoped that something would be up with him,but just shook it off because that issue wouldn't be pushed and just accepted his response and replied, "Okay, buddy. Glad to see you're okay."

"You know, maybe you should have someone else train you." Musaki suggested.

Even that sounded good for Max, it still wasn't enough to solve that problem and as he looked up, he thought to himself, 'I'll get you, Tigress. Just you wait.'

That definitely confirms that Max is gonna haunt her in her dreams and he's gonna scare her good with multiple revenge ideas to intrude her dreams and transforms them into nightmares.

* * *

Sounds like he's serious. You'll see later!


	4. Start Up the Dream

And it all begins...

* * *

Chapter 4: Start Up the Dream

As Max goes to sleep in his room, he starts dreaming up on how he'll haunt Tigress in her dreams and as he goes to a deep sleep, that's where the dreams officially begin and soon enough, his dreamscapes revert him in a big white room all by himself and as he walks across there and didn't notice that the doors were flying through him and as he braced himself, he sees that there are several doors in every dream or nightmare and he was super amazed by how it looks like right in front of him.

"Whoa..." Max whispered.

He walks over to many of those doors and he would love to see which doors leads to, but he was a cub on a mission and one mission only; to find Tigress' door and see which dream she might have and end up getting a nightmare about and he scours through every door until he finds it.

"Hey!"

Suddenly, Max turns around and sees himself walking behind him and he figured that it was another dream...not realizing that's still in his dream and he said, "Hi. Are you me?"

"I'm the dream you. In fact...I'm more of a scary version of you." Scary Max replied.

"Really?" asked Max.

Scary Max nodded his head and he said, "There's more than us, you know."

"Is there really?" asked Max.

Soon enough, random different sides of Max come over around the real Max and Scary Max and come to find that there were more than different Max's than ever.

"Whoa..." Max said.

"Hey, what did ya expect? We're all your personalities in different dreams, buddy." Teenage Max said.

"So...what's your plan?" asked Freaky Max.

* * *

There's the many sides of Max in his dreams. Which one will he haunt Tigress? Stick around!


	5. Major Plan

And here's the plot!

* * *

Chapter 5: Major Plan

As Max looks at all the other Maxies, he explained to them about getting Tigress back and sneak into her dream door to scare her right out of her pants and as they heard it, they were down for doing the deed and Freaky Max was deeply interested in this and said, "Heck yeah! Now this is gonna be the extreme pits!"

"Tigress definitely deserves to get what's coming to her!" Scary Max said, with a schizophrenic laugh.

The real Max looks up at the scary one and he seemed puzzled that he has a sense of schizophrenia and he said, "Okay...don't really see how I'm like that."

"Dude, I'm the scary you! I'm freaking crazy!" Scary Max exclaimed.

All of a sudden, all of them were surprised to see a huge shadow hovering over the Maxies and as they turned around, they saw this big dragon coming their way and Max was jaw-dropped when he saw this and asked, "What is that?"

"Dragon Max." Teenage Max replied.

Max widened his eyes with the sight of the dragon version of himself and he was undoubtedly stunned and excited to see this and the dragon lowers his head down and said, "Hello, Max."

"Wow...I look awesome as a dragon." Max said, smiling.

Dragon Max chuckled softly and released a huge roar in response to that, which made the other Maxies cover their ears to prevent getting their eardrums busted and Scary Max said, "Enough already! I think there's another set of my ears that's not already filled with moldy blood."

Max didn't even need to respond to that and he turned to the others and asked, "So...who's ready to get Tigress back?"

"I am! Let me at her!" Bad Max shouted, with a shotgun holding out.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Freaky Max shouted.

Soon enough, they reach Tigress' dream door and as they opened, they were walking in there one by one and Max lets out a mischievous chuckle as he closed the door, hinting that this will be insanely awesome.

* * *

Stick around to see how this will go down!


	6. Freaky and Scary Max

Introducing...Freaky and Scary Max!

* * *

Chapter 6: Freaky and Scary Max

Soon enough, all the Maxies were walking through Tigress' dreamscape and they were looking at Tigress training more and more and he focus was how to get Max back and as they were listening to her plan to get revenge on him, Scary Max was completely appalled to hear this and he got super angry with this and he said, "She don't know me, man."

"She ain't seen nothing yet. Trust me on this..." Freaky Max responded.

Suddenly, Bad Max got in the midst of this and he was equally ticked that Tigress would plot to have everyone to turn Max against him and he figured that it just won't happen and he said, "Let's get her now!"

Max shushed him and said, "Not yet. We need to execute this perfectly and wait for the right moment until we head in."

"You better think fast because I'm ready to go insane." Bad Max replied.

"Calm down, dude." Scary Max added.

Within several seconds, Scary Max, Freaky Max, Bad Max and the real Max crept into the dreamscape and they looked at Tigress beating up a dummy version of Max and as Max winced at this, but Scary Max whispered in Max's ear saying that the dummy's gonna come to life any minute and that was something Max would love to see.

As Tigress keeps punching the Max dummy, she took a minute to look at it in the eye...totally unaware that it's staring directly at her and she said, "One of these days...I will completely make your life miserable as my life has been miserable."

"Are you sure about that?"

Suddenly, Tigress turned around and tensed up, ready to attack and shouted, "Show yourself!"

She realized that there's no one there and she kept her guard up, just in case someone starts up with her and when she turned back to the dummy, she witnessed it blinking three times, which freaked her out and the dummy actually smiled at her and said, "Didn't know I could talk, did ya?"

"Po? Is that you? Are you in my dream?" asked Tigress, angrily.

"Nope. He's not here." Dummy Max replied.

As Tigress turned around, she was frozen to see that the dummy was walking towards her and she said, "Impossible!"

"Or is it?" asked Dummy Max.

He lifted his head back, then pummels on Tigress hard three times and watches her fall down on the wall while smirking at her. Tigress could not believe that this was really happening and she exclaimed, "You can't do that! You're just a..."

"Dummy?" asked Dummy Max.

Just then, out pops the real Max and he comes to her and said, "Hi, Tigress."

Tigress lets out a huge growl as she looked at Max and she asked, "What are you doing in my dream?!"

Suddenly, Freaky Max, Scary Max and Bad Max pop out behind Max and mounds of those clones surrounded her including the Dummy Max looked at her and Bad Max said, "You think we're gonna let you get away with bothering Max?"

"Yeah, we know everything." Freaky Max said.

Tigress was completely dumbfounded by the amount of Max's surrounding her and Scary Max morphed into a one-eyed blood sucking monster coming at Tigress and he said, in a demonic voice, "You wanna come at me?"

Tigress could not believe that this is really Max, but as the actual Max stood there...it just proves that this was turning into something she can't escape from.

"This is revenge...for all the crap you put us all through." Scary Max said, growling lowly.

Tigress backed away and wanted to get away, but Scary Max appeared quickly, approaching close to her and when she tried to leave, she saw another Scary Max right in front of her...this time; a very monstrous undead version of himself along with a two-headed Freaky Max crawling behind and a killer Bad Max coming in and Bad Max struck her down and punched her down and knocked her out hard.

Bad Max started letting out a killer war cry and as Tigress looked at this, she was starting to see that this was turning into a nightmare and Bad Max slammed her down to the wall and two Scary Max's came at her and every clone of him came closer and closer towards her.

"This is the end...Master Tigress." Max said.

They got closer to Tigress and Scary Max started drooling blood out of his mouth and laughs evilly and it caused Tigress to scream so loudly that the shadows are surrounding her.

Reality

Max lets out a very devious smile as he was fast asleep and he considers this the best dream he's ever had...but that was just the beginning.

* * *

There are more nightmares to come and Max will haunt her with his many sides!


	7. Bad Max

We now meet...Bad Max!

* * *

Chapter 7: Bad Max

Max is still lurking around Tigress' nightmares and as the other Maxies flooded around her dreamscape, they know that they're capable of taking control of it and are willing to take full advantage of it to teach her a big lesson when it comes to their rivalry. Soon enough, all the Maxies were laughing as they took a little break from scaring her straight and Scary Max said, "I bet you right now she's peeing her pants."

"Man, that is definitely something I'd love to see!" Freaky Max laughed hysterically.

The real Max lets out a few chuckles just thinking about it and he knows that there's gonna be more sneak dreams shifts to come and he said, "That was really awesome, guys! Now...just doing it once isn't really enough. Let's take it one step further."

All the other Maxies were listening up and Max was looking at Bad Max and he said, "Hey, baddie me..."

"What do you want?" asked Bad Max.

"You can have a turn on your own to give Tigress a huge nightmare. Be the most bad you can be." Max stated.

Bad Max is starting to like that position already and asked, "How bad you want me to be?"

"Like...over the top, crazy bad." Max replied.

"A position I was born to do! I will be on my baddest, worst and disgusting behavior!" Bad Max exclaimed.

Bad Max smiled at that idea and he knows he's gonna pull out all the stops to make his badness scare the pants off of Tigress and and as he set out to get back to the door, he looks back and tells the other Maxies, "I'll make you proud!"

"We know you will." Max said.

Bad Max enters back in the dream room and it became this dark place where she's living off of for so many years and once he saw her laying there in a darkness, he lets out an evil smirk as he looked at her and wanted to make her dream go from bad to worse. He saw Tigress opening her eyes and he silently left to make his way down there to where she is to haunt her.

Tigress grunts as she looks around and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in your dream."

She stood up and got on her stance to start fighting and asked, "Show yourself! I'm not afraid to tackle you!"

"Well...you should be."

Soon enough, Bad Max popped out of the shadows with the most despicable look ever made and as Tigress faced him, she completely looked disgusted with his presence and she said, "Didn't I see you before?"

"Maybe you have...but let's just say that I'm here to make your dream into a nightmare." Bad Max stated.

Tigress completely looked at Max in the eye and soon enough, Bad Max blinked his eyes and the eye colors changed into all white and all Tigress could see was Bad Max's white eyeballs and she had no idea what to expect and Bad Max said in a very demonic voice, "Do you wanna play a game?"

"What game?" asked Tigress.

Then, Bad Max pointed to this wall to Tigress and when she turned around, she saw a lifelike puppet of Max strangling in a rope close to his head and that started to freak Tigress out after seeing this.

"Looks so real, doesn't it?" asked Bad Max.

Tigress was shocked and appalled about this particular game and she assumed that Bad Max had something to do with this and she asked, "What have you done to him?!"

"I haven't done anything to him. You did." Bad Max replied.

"How could I?!" Tigress shouted.

With brutal force, Bad Max shoved her down to the wall and he got in her face and exclaimed, "You treated him like a piece of dirt! See how your hatred for Max will lead you! That's not your job! But...I have a job to do, so...shut up and play this game."

The lifelike puppet suddenly comes to life and slowly comes to Tigress with the most evil green eyes to come out and that really creeped her out the most and the puppet version of Max and said, "You wanna play?"

Blood started pouring out of the puppet's mouth and exposed his razor-sharp teeth and Bad Max comes behind it and starts going all out killer as he goes after Tigress and when she dodges, Bad Max knows it's time to attack.

"Don't run, Tigress! You're only making it harder on yourself!" Bad Max said, running after her with a dagger.

"Wait for me..." the puppet Max said, walking behind Bad Max.

Tigress panted heavily as she tried to escape from this place, but each time she turns around...mounds of the images of Bad Max surrounded her every move and soon enough, she ended up in a room full of mirrors and looking at her reflection definitely scared her the most. But even that wouldn't hold a candle to Bad Max surrounding her in those mirrors.

"Payback time..." Bad Max said, with a growl.

As soon as Tigress turned around, Bad Max jumped out of the mirrors with fire coming out of his paws, ready to strike at her and as Bad Max came at her, Tigress couldn't see just how capable he would do to gain payback.

"This is for all the crap you've given me for 2 years..." Bad Max said, in a low, distorted demonic voice.

Then, Bad Max shifts into even Badder Max with more attitude and with a dangerous, twisted personality that goes even more into evil mode and he lets out a full-grown sized roar directly at her and the puppet version of Max went aside her and his head popped out of its body, causing Tigress to get tensed up in fear and she figured that all the times she's mistreated him made him go into this current state of what he's been holding in those 2 years.

"Max...don't do this to me." Tigress said, silently.

"It's too late! 2 years too late!" Badder Max shouted at her face.

Thunder starts rumbling right beneath them and the lightning struck inside the dark cave as Badder Max continues to undergo his fierce transformation and breaks down every part of the cave to go after Tigress and he leaps up in the air to take her down and stomps on the ground hard, leading up to the ground caving in and Tigress tried to dodge past through them, but Badder Max laughed sinisterly as he jumped up in the air and let the entire ground collapse.

As the floor falls down, Tigress fell down from the ground as the pieces of floor crumbles down and she was screaming in terror as she fell down and all Badder Max could do is just watch her fall down and laughs maniacally with that sight.

* * *

Now was that awesome or what? Stay tuned for more!


	8. Thug Max

If you thought Scary, Freaky and Bad Max are insane...meet Thug Max.

* * *

Chapter 8: Thug Max

Bad Max and Puppet Max came out of the dreamscape with huge amounts of confidence and smirks as he met up with the other Maxies and the real Max came up to them and asked, "How did it go?"

"It was awesome!" Puppet Max exclaimed.

Bad Max chuckled softly and he looked at the real Max and replied, "That was the all-out scarefest I pulled on her! Man, I wished you would've seen it."

"I actually did catch the whole thing on this mirror there. It's nothing I would've done, but at least it's an awesome dream." Max stated.

Bad Max high-fived the real Max and he said, "Bet you wanna do that in real life, huh?"

Max rolled his eyes at that response and he said to Bad Max, "I know my limits. Nah, I wouldn't do that in real life."

"Aw, man. That would've been so cool!" Bad Max pouted.

"Sorry." Max said.

Soon enough, Max re-pressed Tigress' dreamscape and he looked at all the other Maxies and asked, "Anyone else wanna have a go?"

"I'll go."

Just then, in comes the thug version of Max; dressed in all black with a black bandana on his head and war pain on his face, ready to cause revenge on Tigress and the real Max looks at him and said, "So...this is the hardcore me?"

"You bet it is. Two can play at that game, you know." Thug Max replied.

"So...what's the gameplan?" asked Bad Max.

Thug Max lets out a snarky chuckle and replied, "Let's just say I can destroy something Tigress can never live without."

All the other Maxies had no idea what he meant by that, but Thug Max just went in the room and rechanged Tigress' dreamscape yet again...this time, he's all alone in the Training Hall. As he looks around, he sees that this is gonna be something he can tear down very quickly and fiercely.

Thug Max chuckled softly and he brought in his sword to cause huge amounts of damage to the Training Hall and once he got his weapons in order, he was ready to do some major destruction. He started off by cutting all the wooden gauntlets with a pickaxe until they were all turned to sawdust and splinters and grabbed a sledgehammer and destroyed all the Swinging Clubs of Oblivion into pieces.

Thug Max looked like he was having a lot of fun tearing up the entire Training Hall with the usages of his pickaxe, sword, sledgehammer and everything in sight to destroy each and every inch of that Training Hall because it was a sign to see how much hardship and mental scarring he had to deal with and carry because of Tigress.

He didn't really care if anyone would be shocked and disturbed that it was all destroyed from the inside and as he looked at all the destruction he left behind, there was one thing left for him to do...

He took over 65 sticks of dynamite and placed it all over the Training Hall and he was just waiting for the moment to watch it all burn down and after he left, he lit up the fuse and as soon as it rapidly lights to the Training Hall, he walks out of there right before the whole thing exploded into a fiery inferno and he lets out a devious smirk as he left the scene and covered his face with a straw hat before Tigress made her way in.

After Thug Max retreated, Tigress opened the courtyard doors and was disturbed to see her beloved Training Hall in flames and she was in a mixture of shock, disbelief, sorrow and complete emotional outrage that someone would do that to the one place where she can train, practice or even take her anger out on and now it's gone.

She felt her legs were collapsing as she got down on her knees and just watched the Training Hall go down in flames while letting out a big angry yet sorrowful roar above the air and Thug Max was just watching with a smirk on his face and whispered, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

This is a different vibe than all the other nightmares and I had wondered...the Thug Max has taken over Tigress' dream, but she doesn't know he's there. However, what if he destroys the one place that Tigress spend most of her time in and where she's most content? That's the one thing; Thug Max destroys the Training Hall. Pretty genius. Stay tuned for more!


	9. Teenage Nightmare Max

Sometimes...us teenagers are a little bit unusual. But if it's a Teenage Nightmare version of Max, that's Tigress' big scare.

* * *

Chapter 9: Teenage Nightmare Max

Thug Max left the dreamscape door to see the other Maxies standing there and they were cheering for Thug Max's explosive devious plot and Bad Max said, "Man, you did a lot better than I would've done!"

"Yeah, well...you gotta make an explosive impression and the best part is...Tigress had no idea it was me!" Thug Max bragged.

The real Max thought it was surprising that that came into his mind, but could never predict it in real life and he applauded Thug Max for what he just did and said, "Excellent work. Where can I find clothes like that?"

"Eh...let's just say it's a heist." Thug Max replied.

After hearing what Thug Max meant by that, he kept his mouth shut about it and said, "On second thought...never mind."

Soon enough, Teenage Max comes along and he pressed the restart button on Tigress' dreamscape and wanted a piece of the action and the real Max looks on at the teenage version of himself and asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"Behave like any other teenager would do. Be rebellious, not take anyone seriously and just drive her crazy." Teenage Max replied.

"Huh?" asked Max.

Teenage Max chuckled softly at this and he replied, "You'll get in that stage when you're a teenager soon."

As the teenage Max enters the dream room, he became teleported into where he and Tigress started off in the Training Hall and as he arrived to face her, Tigress became completely infuriated by his tardiness and said, "You're late."

Teenage Max scoffed at her and replied, "Like I care. Can we just get this over with?"

"Max...you need to take this seriously if you wanna be a fighter." Tigress said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...whatever. Blah, blah, blah...fighting and stuff. Let's get the show on the road." Teenage Max added.

Tigress groans at this and started on her basic stance and she was ready to strike him, but in an instant...Max grabs her by the fist, spun her around super fast and thrashed her down hard to the wall. Tigress looked at him and she just couldn't believe that Max knocked her down that quick and said, "Impossible!"

"Haven't lost a touch. Now what's next?" asked Teenage Max.

Tigress was starting to get agitated with how Max has gotten way better than her and she wasn't gonna stand for it any second and said, "You can't possibly be better than me!"

"Maybe you're right. But then again...maybe I wouldn't do this..." Max said, then he viciously attacks her, combining all of her kung-fu moves with his own in a much more furious and quick pace. He clawed, pushed, shoved, pinned, threw down, scratched and annihilated her harder and that sent the shock factor for her.

"No...no...no! This is not happening to me!" Tigress shouted.

"What's wrong, Tigress? Scared of being beaten by the boy you used to torment?" asked Teenage Max.

"This is not real...this is not real...this is not real!" Tigress exclaimed.

Teenage Max lets out a mischievous chuckle as he removes his vest and exposes his muscular abs right in front of her and when Tigress took a look at Max's flexible muscles and abs, her fear intensified and she was at a huge loss for words.

Suddenly, the winds starts blowing inside the Training Hall and the ground started shaking violently as Max undergoes a deep transformation where his eye turn from blue to red and his hair started getting spikier and spikier by the minute and he looks at Tigress and said to her, "Payback time!"

Max rapidly approached him and knocked her down hard and for the first time, Tigress was completely powerless and defenseless against Max and she couldn't believe that he's getting stronger at any given moment and she said, "This is not happening!"

"It's happening all right." Max said, with a smirk.

Soon enough, Max started going above and beyond his skills and knocked her down hard and giving her the same result as he received from her all those years and ended with a big knockout to the face.

* * *

Now was that action packed or what? There's more nightmares just around the bend!


	10. Monster and Demon Max

And here's another side of Max that totally creeps into anyone's nightmares.

* * *

Chapter 10: Monster and Demon Max

After Teenage Max left the dreamscape door, he completely felt super charged with exhilaration over transforming Tigress' dream into another nightmare and all the other Maxies were totally stoked up over his progress and the real Max said, "Wow...I couldn't even do what you did."

"It's about showing who's boss. Try not to get it way over your head, dude." Teenage Max replied.

Just then, two demonic versions of Max popped out; Demon Max and Monster Max came in and Demon Max lets out a big chuckle and said, "This is gonna be really awesome. We've got plenty stuff coming out of our sleeves."

"That's right. Tigress will never see this coming!" Monster Max exclaimed.

The two pressed restart on the dream room of Tigress' door and soon after, they walked through the door and ready to give a huge amount of hell in this dream. They were sucked into where Tigress normally sleeps and they were ready to demonize her dream and face the real demon.

Both of them hid under Tigress' bed and as soon as Tigress came in the room, she was exhausted from all of those dreams she was having that all involved Max and she figured she can try to sleep it off. Monster Max waited until the right time until she falls asleep and a minute comes in and Monster Max slowly pops up from under the bed and right beside Tigress and waits until she turns around to face him.

The minute she opened her eye and saw Monster Max standing there, she froze for a second and sees Max slowly letting out a scary smile and parts of his flesh pops out of him and into her bed and Monster Max said, "Hello."

"This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me." Tigress whispered.

Then, Monster Max morphs into a very creepy, dangerous looking serial killer of himself ready to strike her and when he jumps into the bed, Tigress screamed in fear and wanted to get out, but the door was locked. She tried to set herself free, but the lock was proven too strong to bust open and she was trapped with Monster Max.

"Get me out of here!" Tigress screamed, pounding the door.

"Nobody can hear you!" Monster Max snarled.

Then, the door finally opens and Tigress was faced with Demon Max and as he came in the room, he grabbed her and just immediately fought her hard and the demon version of Max grew bigger fangs and claws and transforms into this horrible nightmare-ish demon that could be well fit for someone's nightmare and Monster Max was right behind him to bring out more freakiness in him.

"Payback..." Monster Max sid.

Demon Max lets out this eerie, disturbing growl as he comes closer to her and grabs her by the ankle and drags her back under her bed with Tigress screaming hysterically. She tries to grab onto the floor to resist going, but that was proven useless as she immediately gets sucked under the bed by Demon Max and Monster Max.

* * *

Horror nostalgia, huh? Stick around for more!


	11. Dragon Max

And now it's time...to showcase the final nightmare.

* * *

Chapter 11: Dragon Max

Both Demon Max and Monster Max left Tigress' dream door and headed back with the other Maxies and all of them were amazed by how it turned out and it probably scared the crap out of Bad Max after witnessing that and the real Max looks at Bad Max and sees his pants were a little wet and asked, "Did you wet yourself?"

When Bad Max looked down and saw that there was a bit of pee on his pants, he tried to shake it off and pretend it was nothing, but that couldn't even hide the embarrassment on having his 'bad' reputation take a little dent and Bad Max said, "It didn't scare me none."

"Right..." Max said, unconvincing.

Just then, Dragon Max had his turn and he brought along his minions of Dragon Max's along to give Tigress another nightmare as he replayed her dreamscape and by the time they went in the door, Dragon Max took to the skies and he had his most scariest look ever and he was more excited to get a little bit of payback.

Tigress was out in the bamboo fields to get her mind off of things and at least try not to think about this nightmares she had involving Max and she thought maybe some meditating could soothe her nerves and as she sat in her lotus position, she heard a distant shriek come from the skies and she opened her eyes and wondered what was that.

As she looked up, she saw this dragon landing down right where she's standing and she immediately backed out and the dragon flew right past her, but eventually came back for her, shooting fire out of his mouth and as he landed, he looked at her with threatening eyes.

"Tigress..."

As Tigress looked at the dragon, she was instantly familiarize with the whiskers and stripes on its face and realized that it's Max.

"Oh, no..." Tigress said, fearfully.

Soon enough, millions of other Maxies as dragons were all surrounding her and she sprinted out of there quickly, but the dragons were right on her tail as they chased her both on foot and on flight. Tigress panted heavily as she tried to escape and then she tripped on a rock and fell down on the ground. She realized that her left foot was injured and as the dragons were coming close to her, she tried to get up and kept going.

"I got you now!" Dragon Max screamed.

He then spat out fire out of his mouth to find Tigress and most of the bamboo forest were on fire and as Max flew up looking for her, he spotted her trying to get out of there and she was unaware that she might be reaching a dead end soon...which spells a huge amount of doom for her, but pleasure for him.

He flies up to where the dead end is while the other dragons were flying to her and they lifted her up off the ground and Tigress was protesting and screaming hysterically, asking them to put her down, but they paid her absolutely no mind at all as they were gonna finish the job.

"This is gonna hurt you more than it does us!" mini-dragon Max said.

After they set her down, the Dragon Max grew more bigger than ever and that frightened Tigress even more as he popped out of the air and flew up towards the sky and lands back down with his mouth open wide and totally ate her up whole.

* * *

You gotta have a random nightmare end with a bang! That's the last nightmares, but it's not the end of the story. Stick around!


	12. Realization

And after all the nightmares Max has given her...it's time to come to an end and realize that this is not really worth it. Even Max can tell between reality and dream.

* * *

Chapter 12: Realization

After Dragon Max popped out of the dreamscape, everyone of the Maxies cheered for him and the real Max was somewhat amazed by this whole process and Dragon Max came to the real Max and said, "What do you think?"

"Pretty cool." Max replied.

Scary Max chuckled softly at this and asked, "You wanna have a go?"

"Actually...I think I'm good now. As I was watching you guys, I realized that everything that was in my head was just my way of saying 'Is this really worth it?' I have so many sides of me I never really knew before, but now that I do...maybe revenge wasn't really the best option for me." Max replied.

"Why not? It's a lot of fun." Demon Max.

"Fun? Watching them suffer? Sometimes, you gotta know your limits and maybe think that it may not be the best for anything to solve any problem you have." Max said.

"But what about all the stuff she's done to you?" asked Bad Max.

"That was just the anger talking. Look...all I have to say to you guys is that revenge is not the answer to anything." Max replied.

"Then, what's the best revenge?" asked Monster Max.

Suddenly, Max lets out a big smirk and replied, "Success is the best revenge ever. It beats all the other stuff. This...it's not the best thing. So...thank you guys. I gotta wake up now." Max added with a kind smile.

Back to reality

It's early morning and Max opened his eyes and found himself back to the ordinary world and he gained one perspective of those dreams...it's a perfect example of why he would never intend to get even with those who tormented him. He lets out a big sigh and said, "Forgiveness is a better solution and I think I'll give her another chance."

"Hey, Max! Breakfast is ready!"

"I'm coming!" Max exclaimed.

* * *

Shocking, huh? Two chapters left to go!


	13. All Just a Dream

And the aftermath of dream...of which someone finds out.

* * *

Chapter 13: All Just a Dream

Max made his way downstairs to get some breakfast and as he did, he saw only Arizona on the breakfast table and he wasn't sure if he was gonna tell him what his problem was and what he was dreaming about, but knowing his wolf brother, he'd probably already figure it out anyway.

"Good morning, Max." Arizona said.

Max looks up and and faces Arizona and said, "Morning, Arizona."

Arizona turns around and asks Max to come here and he was nervous about what the outcome would be and once he sat down, Max asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No. I was just curious. Before we left yesterday, Po told me that you were gonna get revenge on Tigress. Is that true?" Arizona asked, in a low-stern voice.

Suddenly...it did hit him. It was about that dream he might be mentioning and Max wasn't sure what to do to respond to that and he lets out an innocent smile, but Arizona glared at him throughout and Max's smile slowly fades and lets out a big sigh and replied, "Yes..."

"Why?" asked Arizona.

Max looks at Arizona in the eye and told him, "Each time I was assigned to train with her, it always turns brutal. Like...how is that helping me with being a fighter? And she doesn't even care that I'm either tired, hurt, injured and stuff. Even after that, she wants an apology from me and I accept it and we're back to being friends and then we get back to being enemies again. I'm just fed up with ti. Yesterday...she pushed me too far and I figured I wanted to get her back. In my dreams, of course. There were many parts of me in my dreams that I never really knew I had; scary, thug, bad, freaky, demon, dragon, teenage nightmare, monster and crazy stuff like that and we were switching Tigress' dream into a nightmare to get her back for all the stuff she did to me. But I knew that was no way I could do all of that stuff in real life."

After Arizona heard him explain everything, he seemed very surprised to hear that and he said, "Maybe it's telling you that it's not really worth your time."

"I know that I could neevr let anyone suffer the same way I did. But yesterday...I was gonna break that rule just a little bit." Max replied.

"Do I even wanna know what you did in that dream of yours?" asked Arizona.

"I think it's best you don't know." Max replied.

Arizona could tell that it was something gruesome or insane that involved it and maybe it was best not to know about that. But also told him, "Listen, Max...getting revenge is not the way to handle situations you can't even finish. If someone did something wrong to you, don't start something you know you can't finish. Just tell someone about how you're feeling and the bad feelings will go away. You know better than that."

"I know." Max said.

"Well..at least you came to your senses. I wished you would've told me this sooner." Arizona replied.

"I didn't want you to think that way because you'd be angry at me." Max answered.

"I could never be angry at you for anything. But I would've told you that it's not worth your time. You have a good heart...made out of pure gold. I would hate to see you harden it." Arizona replied.

Max smiled at this and he knew he was right. He was way better than that and his heart was too big to fill it with revenge and he said, "Yeah. I'm way easier to forgive and harder to get angry with."

"That you are, bud." Arizona said, smiling.

Arizona rubs Max's head and Max responds with a purr and Arizona gave him a bowl of rice with milk and starts eating it with Arizona and both of them spent most of the morning just talking and laughing with each other.

* * *

So...what's Tigress' reaction would be? That's for the final chapter!


	14. Impact

We finally get to see the impact all of the nightmares about Max has affected Tigress. Had to save the best for last.

* * *

Chapter 14: Impact

At the Jade Palace

As everyone got up and faced Master Shifu, they realized that almost everyone was up and Shifu looks around and asked, "Where's Tigress?"

"Maybe she overslept." Po replied.

"We're talking about Tigress. She never oversleeps." Viper reminded him.

Shifu wanted to see what this was all about, so he stepped into Tigress' room to wake her up and when he did so, he received a punch and claw in the face from Tigress and that made all of the masters cringe and wince at the pain and they saw her jittery and tense and she said, "Don't kill me, Max! Not if I kill you first!"

"Master Tigress!" Shifu shouted.

When Tigress turned around, she saw Shifu standing there covering his face and she realized that she clawed the grandmaster and said, "Master Shifu! I am so sorry."

Suddenly, claw marks were all over his face and that was the last thing Shifu could ever expect from Tigress and he said to the other students, "Wait for me in the Training Hall. That includes you too, Po."

As everyone left the room, Shifu turns to Tigress and noticed that there were bags under her eyes and she looked messed up and asked, "Did you even sleep well?"

"No. I had many, many, many nightmares...all involving Max." Tigress replied, groggily.

"What does Max have to do with this?" asked Shifu.

"Shifu...I saw many sides of Max. Dragon, demon, crazy, bad, thug, ugly, monstrous, teenager and freaky. I feel like I'm losing my mind." Tigress replied, getting all jittery.

"Tigress...you've been training way too hard. Maybe you need to take a day off to get some rest." Shifu stated.

Tigress lets out a big sigh and said, "Maybe you're right. But if I see Max, I think I'm gonna lose it."

She laid back down on the mat and Shifu noticed something wet on her pants and he couldn't help but wonder that she actually peed on herself. But Shifu didn't say anything about it and just went on his way to meet up the other students to start training. As Tigress laid down, she felt something wet and realized...

"This is not happening. Why did I just...?" Tigress looked down and saw that her pants were wet.

She groans in embarrassment over this and asked, "Can this get any worse?"

Just then, she heard a knock on the door and when she turned to answer the door, she saw Max standing there and he said, "Hey, Tigress. How are you?"

Tigress froze for a second and rubbed her eyes and hoped that she's waking up and when she looked at Max again, she immediately fainted and Max blinked his eyes in response to that and said, "Okay then."

* * *

And that's a wrap! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this...especially to Solarsystemex. AniUniverse is out!


End file.
